Amor y Hermanos, Palabras Distantes
by Mike Sheol 666
Summary: Navia Principalmente, NaLu y Gruvia. al empezar el ultimo año de la secundaria, los hermanos Natsu y Juvia tendran que pasar y sufrir diversas situaciones que modificara su relación junto con la de sus amigos de diferentes maneras. Drama, Escolar, Romance, Incesto Y Hurt/Comfort, los generos que nos acompañaran en esta historia
1. Chapter 1

**Traigo un nuevo fanfic, Ayy lmao**

 **Salgo por ahí, me meto en peleas con bandas neo-nazais, SON NAZIS**

 **Too easayy lmao**

 **y fuera de bromas aparte, de que me gusta mucho el navia y siempre disfruté este tipo de dramas, en plan de una relacion de la cual el chico sufre, no me pregunten porque, será que me gusta verlos sufrir**

* * *

 **La tortura**

Me desperté, no sé dónde estoy, solo sé que todo está oscuro a mi alrededor

-AYUDAA, ALGUIEN, ESCUCHEME- grite con la mayor fuerza posible, sentía el inúndate olor a gasolina en el pañuelo que habían bañado en ella, para después ahogarme en el hasta desmayarme

-POR FAVOR, AUXILIO, ALGUIEN, QUIEN SEA- sigo mis plegarias mientras rezo por dentro

Siento como ya no me quedan fuerzas

-yo… lo lamento juv... BRRUUUARRGH- digo para posteriormente sentir cómo una gran ola de sangre salía de mi boca, corriendo por mi cuello y camiseta, el dolor iba más allá del infinito

-así que ya despertaste, chico malo- fueron las pocas palabras de una voz femenina que logré escuchar

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, sentí como retiraba aquella mordaza improvisada de mis ojos, bajando mi mirada, el horror fue inmediato

Veía todo mi estómago abierto, salía muchísimas sangre y vísceras, cosas que debían estar dentro y no salir mientras una persona estaba viva

* * *

Mike: **Un momento… ¿Qué?... me estas jodiendo… que esta no es la trama… ¿Qué?... dios… que error más tonto ¿no?... bueno… sí, sí lo que tú digas… okey vamos ahora si con la verdadera trama**

* * *

 **El reencuentro**

Corría ansioso a casa, después de muchos años volvería a verla, si sigue como era cuando éramos chicos saldría en las noticias como el violador de hermanas, jajajajaja no da puta gracia

Faltaban pocas calles para llegar a casa, hacia 20 minutos había terminado mi día en la secundaria y Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude sabiendo que papa estaría esperándome con mi hermanita en casa

Doy vuelta a la esquina, todos los perros me ladraban y no los culpo, mis ansias de hablar con ella de verla, de abrazarla y sentir su aroma eran más potentes que cualquier dolor muscular

Saltando el muro de casa ágilmente, corro hacia la puerta con la mayor potencia que podía poner en mis piernas

Abro la puerta y la veo, esperando a que llegase

Corro hacia ella y la tomo de la cintura, elevándola en el aire

-JUVIA ONEE-CHAN- grite

-han pasado unos años, Natsu- dice ella con una voz suave y sexy cosa que me pone como loco

En ese momento la pegue contra la pared

La baje hasta la altura de mi cara y la bese con la mayor pasión que pude

Ella se sorprendió y trató de alejarme pero yo tenía el control y era más fuerte que ella

-No tienes idea de cuánto te he esperado- digo, y ella me mira con terror

* * *

Mike: **Espera… ¿Qué?... enserio lo hice de nuevo… bueno ahora sí, si leyeron el summary está si es la trama original**

* * *

 **Las mañanas de Juvia y Natsu**

Lo primero que Natsu siente en el día son los golpes de los rayos de sol mañaneros que pasaban por la ventana al costado de la cama, justo en su cara, desde ahora Natsu odia el sol

Abre los ojos y trata de mirar torpemente a su alrededor, su vista estaba nublada, algo que es típico después de despertarse

Obviamente, era su habitación, la misma de todos los días, que podía cambiar, los posters de sus waifus, su armario, un par de posters del Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Laggan y la puerta, la cual estaba abierta

¨No por favor, otra vez no¨ pensó

Pues les traigo buenas noticias

Levantó la sabana y veía lo que cada mañana veía, su hermana mayor (de media hora de diferencia) estaba acostada a su lado abrazándolo, ella tenía sus largos cabellos azules, sueltos, como siempre, vestía un camisón azul claro bastante revelador

Ella como todos los días, tenía una pesadilla y todos los días hacia lo mismo, salía de su habitación e iba hacia la de él, se acostaba en su cama y lo abrazaba

Por lo tanto Natsu empezó a hacer el mismo proceso de cada mañana

La rodeo con un brazo y la acercó a él, pegó su pecho a los de ella y comenzó a decir palabras suaves en su oreja, palabras como ¨Eres hermosa¨ ¨Él no te hará daño¨ y ¨No lo dejaré¨

Según Juvia siempre tenía pesadillas con la voz de un hombre, no con su cara, que siempre la amenazaba y le decía cosas dolorosas y mortales, ella en sus sueños se veía a ella misma siendo víctima de esas horribles torturas

Ella al sentir que Natsu, su hermano, la abrazaba y decía cosas bonitas se relajaba y dejaba de soñar, simplemente dormía después de eso

El tener que acariciarla y decirle cosas bonitas no la calmaba de inmediato, podía estar fácilmente 10 minutos haciéndolo y no parecía que fuera a cambiar, la única forma de saber cuándo terminaba era cuando ella lo soltaba, como si al final de sus esfuerzos ella se alejará de él

Había veces que Natsu se sentaba a pensar sobre eso, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, dolía, porque era como ser utilizado y que después lo dejara, como un juguete

Aunque al final era solo un sueño y después de todo era algo que ella hacia inconscientemente, y él ya se había acostumbrado y sabía que ella no lo alejaría, que no se iría de su lado, ya que ella sabe que él lo único que tiene es a ella, ya que su padre pasaba de avión en avión y lo único que podía hacer era verlos una vez al año

Después de realizar esa vergonzosa acción, salió de la cama y fue directo a su armario donde tomo unos boxers negros, pantalones azules, camisa blanca y suéter beige junto con una corbata azul

Con las ropas fue al baño y se dedicó a darse una larga ducha usando toda el agua caliente que había, Juvia tenía el extraño gusto de bañarse con agua fría (cosa que me pasa a mí a veces, va por rachas, como si os interesara)

Después de salir del baño ya vestido con el uniforme se dirigió a su habitación donde despertaría a Juvia

Acercándose a la cama siendo lo más discreto posible vio que ella estaba abrazando su almohada con una sonrisa algo que lo cautivo completamente, tomando el móvil, procedió a sacarle una foto en silencio, era una imagen demasiado bonita para no tener un recordatorio

Verificando que hubiera salido bien, le toco un hombro suavemente y lo movió despacio, para no asustarla, cosa que era bastante fácil si ella estaba dormida

Juvia fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos, unos ojos azules como un cielo despejado

-¿Natsu?- dijo esta confundida mirándolo a los ojos

-Ya deje el baño listo para ti, tienes que buscar tu ropa, mientras te bañas yo prepararé los desayunos y los bentos, vale onee-chan- dijo Natsu siendo lo más gentil posible

-Lo siento- dijo Juvia con pena en sus ojos, mirando a cualquier cosa que no sea Natsu

-¿Qué?- le dijo este que no tenía ni idea del porque se disculpaba

-Lo siento por acostarme en tu cama de nuevo, sé que te debe incomodar bastante, Juvia lo lamenta- fue su respuesta cargada de pena

-si te soy sincero, no me importa, es más, me alegra- dijo Natsu con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Por qué?, tú no eres un degenerado- fue esta vez la pregunta por parte de una Juvia realmente sorprendida

-Eres una de las dos personas que más quiero, y si realmente sufres de pesadillas tan feas, estoy más que feliz de serte de ayuda en algo, después de todo, eres una mujer muy delicada- dijo Natsu con algo de burla al final

-Pero, ¿no te parece extraño que me acueste en tu cama todas las noches, a la edad que tenemos?-

-El fin no justifica los medios, sufres de visiones horribles mientras duermes, si es por ayudarte, no me interesa lo que tenga que hacer para ayudarte aunque sea un poco, si no soy yo, ¿Quién lo haría?- dijo Natsu como si nada, sin saber la importancia que cargaban

Natsu enseguida notó como su hermana lo abrazo alrededor de su abdomen, pegando su cara a su pecho

-Si algún día necesitas algo, lo que sea, cuenta conmig…- pero fue interrumpida por Natsu, mientras él la separaba de su abrazo

-Lo único que tienes que hacer por mi ahora es buscar el uniforme e ir a ducharte, yo ire a preparar el desayuno y los bentos- dijo Natsu dándose media vuelta

-Natsu- llamo Juvia cuando Natsu se iba a ir de la habitación

-¿mmm?-

-Juvia te debo una más, Hermanito- dijo ella divertida

-como cada vez- empezó Natsu, pero paro para escuchar la respuesta de Juvia

-¿eh?- dijo ella estirándose en la cama

-como cada vez solo te pido una cosa, quiero que estés conmigo- dijo el con un poco de dolor en su voz

-Natsu… yo, puedo seguir siendo tu hermana y vivir contigo, pero no puedo corresponderte, recuerdas que seguimos siendo hermanos, somos la misma sangre, si papa se enterara se volvería loco- dijo Juvia tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón

Tras estar unos pocos segundos en la habitación, de espaldas a ella decidió decir

-lo entiendo y Perdón por incomodarte…- dijo para salir de la habitación

-y perdón por sentirme así pero no puedo cambiarlo- dijo Natsu cuando sabía que ella no lo escucharía

Y otra vez, había fallado

Hace más de dos años él se había enamorado de Juvia, pero se interponía el ser hermanos de por medio

El realmente la amaba, rechazo a chicas como Lissana, una gran amiga de siempre y Lucy una chica que había llegado el año pasado a su vida por su amor hacia su hermana, su doloroso amor

Ella siempre le negaba por ser hermanos y al final siempre tenía razón, la gente los miraría mal, su padre los buscaría por todos lados y los trataría de separar, y sus amigos lo tomarían por el raro y no quisieran saber del el, todo iba en su contra

Juvia era una chica extremadamente delicada, era muy tímida y no se acercaba a nadie fácilmente, siempre rechazo a los chicos porque ella seguía buscando a ¨ese¨ chico, no lo conocía pero quería a ese chico que él la ame y ella lo ame sin tener que preocuparse de nada

Ese chico no era Natsu, ya que por el contrario, si se volvía su novia, estarían cometiendo un grave pecado y serían muy mal vistos, así que ella siempre se mantuvo en ser la hermana de Natsu y nada más, además ella no lo amaba

Esto obviamente hacia que Natsu sintiera el inmenso dolor del no ser correspondido, algo tan simple, pero tan gigantesco para él, tener que ver a su amor, su único amor, todos los días, sin poder besarla, sin poder tocarla, sin poder amarla, hacía que Natsu tuviera menos y menos esperanza cada día, si es que le quedaba alguna

Pero lo mantenía vivo una pequeña esperanza, que aunque sea algún día, aunque sea probando el que se siente, ella le dijera que sí, aunque sea uno a medias

Ese era su tronco roto al que se aferraba en este rio de aguas turbias, el tronco que evitaba su ahogo

Mientras preparaba algunas tostadas con mermelada, junto con un par de cafés, recordaba por millonésima vez su primera declaración a Juvia

Fue en el día de san Valentín del año pasado

 ***** FlashBack *****

Juvia estaba en casa ya que había terminado su día en Phantom Pain, un feo nombre para una secundaria, veía algunos canales de televisión pero no se concentraba en ninguno en específico

Sintió como la puerta se abrió y vio que entraba Natsu llegando de Fairy Tail y fue a recibirlo como siempre con un abrazo, que él no correspondió

-Onee-chan, ve a la cocina y espérame, que tengo algo que hablar contigo- dijo el para subir a su habitación y cambiarse

Salió con unos simples shorts grises y una camiseta negra larga y unos tenis comunes sin marca, ropa que comúnmente usaba por casa

Se dirigió hacia la cocina a paso lento, le temblaban las manos y tenía una severa presión en su estomago

Cuando entro a la cocina y vio a Juvia, allí, esperándolo, se le fue cualquier rastro de nervios existente

Ella era tan hermosa, era tan perfecta, nada podía cambiarlo

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?- dijo ella desinteresada en una silla

Natsu se sentó frente a ella y la miro fijamente

-Antes de decírtelo quiero que por favor no te alteres ni te alejes de mi por esto, ¿me lo prometes?- pregunto Natsu serio

-¿Qué?, ¿ahora te gustan los hombres y me haces prometer que no me aleje de ti?, ¿es enserio?- dijo ella bastante divertida

-Juvia- dijo Natsu con un poco menos de esperanza en sus ojos, ya se imaginaba lo que venia

-¿Qué es, Natsu?- ahora ella había notado la seriedad con la que venía Natsu

-Quiero que lo pienses y tu decisión es totalmente entendible por mi parte, ¿de acuerdo?-

-De acuerdo, habla ya- dijo algo impaciente

-No te alteres, pero estoy enamorado tuyo, desde el año pasado, te digo esto porque quiero que sepas que no me lo quiero guardar más, aunque nuestra relación empeore, y aunque suene a locura, quiero que salgas conmigo- dijo Natsu algo esperanzado, aunque ya sabía lo que se venia

El silencio inundo la sala por algunos segundos, algo no muy común en esa casa

-oye, estas bromeando ¿no?, como sea vamos a ver un poco de tele, ok- dijo Juvia tratando de que él dejara su broma, aunque había una pequeña parte de ella que se pensaba que era enserio

Juvia se paró y se dirigió hacia la puerta

-Onee-chan- la voz de Natsu son algo quebradiza

-mmm- dijo dándose vuelta, y quedo perpleja al ver la cara de Natsu, dolor se notaban en ella, dolor a su reacción

-no, no, no, no, por favor no, Natsu dime por favor que es una broma, no- dijo ella algo desesperada

-me duele decirte que no lo es, onee-chan- dijo Natsu bajando la mirada a la barra de mármol que tenían por mesa

-Natsu, dios… no como empezar, sabes cómo te mi… nos miraría la gente, como te mirarían tu amigos, como nos miraría papa, dios no, estas consiente de todo eso, no puedo hacerlo, aunque seamos diferentes, seguimos siendo hermanos, no podemos ser novios y menos amarnos-

-ni siquiera puedo corresponderte, ya que no te amo… no puedo quererte- termino Juvia tratando de entrar en la realidad

-entiendo todo lo que supone serlos, pero al menos podríamos hacerlo en secreto- fue la única carta que le quedaba a Natsu

-dios que acaso no te das cuenta, y si alguien nos atrapara, tendríamos alguna excusa, no, no tenemos ninguna…-

 ***** Fin del FlashBack *****

-Natsu… ya terminaste los desayun… ¿Natsu, porque lloras?- dijo juvia mientras veía a Natsu preparando los almuerzos

-¿eh?- pronuncio Natsu al salir de sus recuerdos, notando que tenía lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

-Estas llorando por lo de hoy, ¿no?- dijo Juvia mirándolo con cara de pena pero sería a la vez

-No, no, no, son las cebollas- dijo señalando uno de los platos que tenía unas cebollas en agua

-Este, vaale- dijo en desconfianza

Dándose la vuelta para verla, allí estaba ella, en su uniforme de secundaria, se veía tan hermosa, con el paso del tiempo eso era lo único que no cambiaba, ella había cambiado de cortes de pelo varias veces, corto, mediano tirando a largo, largo, y en dos años había crecido 10 centímetros, quedando en una altura de 1.62, pero aun así, desde hace más de 2 años Natsu estaba enamorada de ella, nada había cambiado

-¿te gusta cómo me queda?- dijo ella dando una vuelta entera, Natsu contenía su baba adentro de su boca como podía

-Está bien- respondió simplemente ya que no quería incomodarla con su estúpido amor

-como sea vamos a desayunar, ¿siiii?- pregunto Juvia jalándolo de un brazo hacia la mesa

-tu ve que yo cuando termine de cocinar iré contigo- dijo Natsu

-Moo, está bien- hizo un pequeño puchero Juvia y salió de la habitación

-¿Por qué?, porque tengo que estar contigo, vivir junto a ti, y no puedo amarte, cada día es igual, me levanto sin poder hacer las cosas que más quiero, besarte, hacerte feliz como novio y no como un simple hermano, hacerlo contigo, eres mi mundo, Juvia- dijo el cuándo sintió que la puerta se cerraba

Juvia desde el otro lado de la puerta se lamentaba, se lamentaba por tener que hacerle esto a Natsu, pero era lo mejor, sería muy doloroso y difícil tener que ser novios en secreto y hermanos en público

Aunque también es muy egoísta el sentirse bien mientras Natsu sufría por ella, pero era por el bien común

Recuerda el bien común

* * *

 **Quiero declarar que amo el navia, sin duda mi pareja favorita de FT**

 **¨Pareja¨**

 **se nota la considerable mejora en la edición del capitulo, ayy lmao**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finalmente, LLEGO EL DESVERGUEEEEE, con dubstep y todo, TTUTUTTUTUTUTUTUTTUTUTU**

 **nuevo capitulo, ahí, super monotono**

 **Ya continuare los otros fics, pero tuve que leerme los 50 capitulos de manga de FT que me quedaban para ponerme al dia, y se juntaron otras cosas que me dejaron sin escribir durante un tiempo, aparte de mi propia vagancia**

* * *

Juvia se sentó en el sofá, decidió ver las noticias, donde como todos los años, avisaban el inicio de las clases a nivel nacional, siempre pasaba por el mismo medio en la mayoría de los canales, luego sonó la canción melódica muy bonita

Juvia cerró los ojos escuchando la suave melodía que llegaba a ellos, disfrutando de la música, cuando acabo la melodía siguieron pasando las noticias como un día cualquiera

Las noticias no tenían nada en específico, tal vez pasarían un par de muertes como mucho, ya que magnolia a pesar de ser una ciudad costera, era muy pacífica y cosas como asesinatos se veían raras veces y sus causas eran generalmente por el trabajo de carga, la construcción y trabajo que tengan gran peso como los muelles

Por la puerta entro Natsu con unas pequeñas cajitas envueltas en mantelitos que hacían más fácil su agarre, ambos azules

-termine- respondió simplemente Natsu, se había tomado un par de minutos para secarse las lágrimas y verse, en realidad no tenía nada que lo delatara de estar llorando

Le acerco un plato que tenía un desayuno cuidadosamente preparado, con diferentes cosas como tostadas, una pequeña ensalada, en general cosa no pesadas y no mucho de ellas

Juvia levantó la mirada, para atrapar sus grandes ojos azules en sus pequeños ojos verdes

-Gracias, Natsu- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos, poniendo sin intención una cara demasiado hermosa como para quedarte quieto

Natsu la vio durante algunos segundos, la vio con sorpresa, en alguna parte de su cuerpo algo le decía que se tirara sobre ella, pero otra un poco más grande dolía, como siempre

Luego de hacer una foto con sus ojos de su hermosa cara, al no saber qué hacer, ni que decir por la cantidad de sentimientos que le daba su hermana mayor simplemente dio su mejor sonrisa

Su sonrisa, a pesar de seguir sonriendo como normalmente hacia fuera, ocultaba un rasgo de dolor que Natsu trataba de cubrir con todas sus fuerzas

Ella, Juvia no tenía ni idea de cuanto lo provocaba con esos pequeños detalles

-De nada- dijo Natsu para sentarse a su lado

Comieron su desayuno en silencio mientras veían el televisor, bueno, solo uno lo miraba

Natsu miraba el borde del televisor mientras que con el otro ojo tiraba unas pequeñas miradas a la chica que comía a lentamente a su lado

Joder, aunque ella se negara era tan delicada, su mirada era suave, sus acciones eran lentas, su reacción frente a la gente era tierna, Juvia era demasiado Tímida y tierna, la waifu perfecta en la mente de Natsu

Cuando finalmente terminaron de desayunar Natsu fue hasta la cocina dejando los platos en el lavabo y se fue hacia su habitación a buscar su maletín, ¿Por qué no una mochila?, el maletín era más fácil de transportar y el tamaño no era comprable, aparte de que la función era la misma

Bajando vio a SU Juvia en la puerta con su pequeño maletín, esperándolo

Ella era tan bonita y considerada, todas sus cosas pequeñas, esas miguitas que iba dejando por todos lados hacían que Natsu creciera en amor y en desesperación

La desesperación de amar y no poder expresarlo, existir pero que nadie te note

En fin, no era tiempo para estar pensando que tenía que salir a la secundaria, para empezar el último día

Caminaron como siempre lo hacían, ya existían los automóviles, pero eran demasiado caros y la gente de magnolia por alguna extraña razón no compraba muchos, con suerte verías 3 en un día

Caminaron mientras Natsu le señalaba diferentes lugares, era el primer año de Juvia en Fairy Tail, así que no sabía mucho de por dónde iban

A un par de kilómetros de su casa había un canal de agua por donde pasaban barcos de carga pequeños, camino que Natsu hacia todos los días

Siguieron caminando hasta que Natsu paro de golpe y se dirigió a una casa de dos pisos

A Juvia le entró curiosidad y se puso detrás de Natsu, que golpeo la puerta fuertemente

-LUCEEEE, ABRE QUE YA NOS VAMOS- grito Natsu un poco apurado, Juvia no conocía ese nombre así que se quedó mirando sobre el hombro de Natsu

Cuando se abrió la puerta ambos vieron a una chica rubia de pelos lacios y muy largos, ojos de color chocolate y grandes pechos que estaba del otro lado, tenía el mismo uniforme

Esta tenía una pequeña goma de atar el pelo en sus labios mientras recogía su cabello con las dos manos y el pequeño maletín entre las piernas

Cuando termino de recogerse el pelo y se puso la gomita se tiró a abrazar a Natsu y este dio un paso atrás, que uso como apoyo para no caerse

-¡Natsuuuuu!- dijo ella mientras se abrazaba a él con mucha fuerza, había pasado un tiempo desde que no se veían

-Luce- dijo Natsu mientras le correspondía el abrazo, y le arrancaba la gomita que antes se había puesto

-¡hey!- dijo ella viendo como Natsu jugaba un poco con su gomita del pelo y la sacaba de su alcance, para después tirarla al rio que tenían al lado

-Sabes lo poco que me gustan esas cosas, luce- dijo Natsu divertido viendo la reacción de Lucy

Primero tenia cara de sorprendida (O.O), luego miro a Natsu con cara de enserio (¬.¬) y al final puso una cara de entre odio y rabia (M )

-Natsu, tu, ¡IDIOTAA!- dijo dándole golpes de enfado en el pecho, pero no eran demasiado fuertes así que Natsu los aguanto -¡Era nueva!- grito Lucy

-pues no me interesa, si quieres después te pago una, pero no las uses enfrente mío, vale- dijo Natsu para posteriormente poner un brazo en la pared de detrás de ellos, arrinconándola cosa que notaron tanto Lucy como Juvia

Justo cuando Lucy, con un sonrojo bestial, iba a decir algo sintieron una voz detrás de ellos

-Disculpen, la interrupción pero Natsu, ¿Quién es ella?- fue la voz de Juvia

Natsu se movió hacia un lado y Lucy pudo ver a Juvia en todo su esplendor con su mismo uniforme, aunque Juvia trató de meterse detrás de Natsu, él no la dejó

-Ah, Juvia, ella es… una amiga, Lucy Heartfilia- la presento Natsu

-nee, Natsuu, ¿Quién es ella?- vino por parte de Lucy que al parecer estaba algo celosa

-Lucy, Ella es mi hermana mayor, Juvia Loxar- dijo señalándola, Juvia de la vergüenza de ser presentada frente a una persona que no conocía miro hacia abajo con un sonrojo, tenía una cara muy bonita

-Encantada de conocerte Juvia, Vamos a ser buenas amigas- dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa, Juvia levantó un poco la mirada

-v-vale- fue su tímida respuesta

-bueno démonos prisa que se nos hace tarde y a mí se me hace tarde para patearle el culo al hielitos- dijo Natsu mientras se colocaba el maletín atrás del hombro y caminaba donde venían antes de para en la casa de la rubia

Fueron algunas calles más hasta que llegaron y vieron a un chico de unos 18 años, con su mismo uniforme, mirándolos

El chico era alto, cabellos y ojos negros era de complexión delgada y tenía una mirada fría

-HIELITOS- gritó Natsu cuando lo vio, mientras acortaba su distancia a las largas zancadas

-FOSFORO CON PATAS- gritó el chico que hasta el momento parecía calmado, e hizo la misma acción que el pelirrosa

Cuando ya estaban a una distancia menor a un metro empezaron a tirarse golpes y a gritar cosas extrañas como

-ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORAAAAH- gritaba Natsu

-MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA- gritaba el chico de pelo negro

Cuando finalmente acabaron de tirarse golpes como si no hubiera un mañana se miraron un poco, durante unos segundos

-¡NATSU/GRAY!- dijeron ambos para darse un gran abrazo a mitad del camino (como black star y soul) en él medio del camino

Lucy no se sorprendió pero Juvia si, ya que nunca había visto a Natsu actuar de esa forma

Juvia se acercó a ver quién era este raro chico que era amigo de Natsu

-Natsu, ¿Quién es él?- pregunto Juvia que tenía cara de curiosidad

-Ah, Gray ella es mi hermana Juvia, Juvia él es mi amigo Gray- los presento sin saber que hacerlo haría un gran error en su fututo

Gray le tendió la mano a Juvia para un apretón formal, que para sorpresa de Lucy y Natsu, acepto gustosa

Las primeras en entrar a la institución fueron las chicas y Natsu y Gray las siguieron poco después

-Oye Gray, quiero que sepas que ella es una chica extremadamente tímida y nunca la vi acercarse a una persona tan rápido como a ti- dijo Natsu, haciendo que Gray se sorprendiera bastante

-Tal vez se enamoró de mi belleza- dijo Gray haciendo un pose bastante extraña y excéntrica

-O tal vez de tu infinito retraso- le respondió Natsu, comentario que hizo enojar mucho a su mejor amigo

-QUE QUIERES PELEA- le gritó él otro para tirársele arriba, continuando con lo de antes

Se fue uniendo gente a la pelea, hasta el punto que era una pelea de mucha gente

Alguien gritó ¨viene Gildarts¨ y alguien puso música con un celular y empezaron a bailar

Cuando Gildarts vio él escenario se desilusionó un poco y siguió de largo

Todo suspiraron de alivio y se fueron a hacer otras cosas

*** TimeSkip hasta la hora del almuerzo ***

Natsu se sentaba unos cuantos bancos lejos de juvia y un par de filas atrás, lo que lo dejaba en una posición perfecta para verla

Sonó la campana indicando la hora del almuerzo y todos se pararon a conversar con otros

Gray y Gajeel se sentaron al lado de Natsu, y este estaba pensando en otras cosas

Alcanzo a ver como Juvia abría su almuerzo y la cara de sorpresa que ponía

Era una ensalada con un corazón perfecto formado por frutos rojos, arroz y una salsa para él arroz

Juvia se dio vuelta y le lanzo una mirada fulminante, mientras que Natsu le había sonreído

Natsu se sorprendió hasta tal punto de quedarse pensando profundamente sobre ello

-¨todos mis esfuerzos no funcionan, trato de avanzar y no avanzo, me conviene seguir tratando o no me compensa él esfuerzo¨

Gray y Gajeel seguían conversando alegremente, Juvia vio otra vez su almuerzo pero esta vez sonrió captando él porque lo había hecho así

Para que se alegrara

-¨es decir, creo que me conviene más buscar una chica como novia o algo que me distraiga de Juvia¨

En este punto Gray y Gajeel ya habían notado lo concentrado que estaba su amigo

-Natsu- llamo Gray tocándole el hombro ligeramente, cosa que sacó a Natsu de sus pensamientos

-¿Eh?... que paso- dijo Natsu algo confundido

-Hermano, estabas pensando muy seriamente, sea lo que sea, relájate, relajado todo te será más Fácil- le dijo sorpresivamente Gajeel, no era de ese tipo de persona

Natsu sonrió con amabilidad –Si, Gracias- fue lo que dijo para que se tranquilizaran un poco sus amigos

-¨Lo lamento, pero no es un tema del cual me pueda relajar¨- se dijo a sí mismo para sus más profundos adentros

*** TimeSkip Hasta la hora de Deportes ***

Ya era la hora de deportes y Natsu y compañía estaban corriendo alrededor de la pista deportiva con techo, donde generalmente se practicaba él Basquetbol y él Voleibol

No era nada demasiado esforzado, solo unas 10 vueltas la primera ronda y 15 la segunda

Todo iba bien hasta la séptima vuelta del calentamiento donde en algún momento Natsu colapso repentinamente, cosa que asusto a Lucy y a Gray

-¡Natsu!- gritaron ambos corriendo a verlo, no era algo muy común que cosas de este estilo le pasaran a él

Al sentir él grito, él profesor, Elfman Strauss, se acercó al ver que pasaba, al ver que era un simple desmayo lo levanto y lo coloco en su hombro derecho, donde lo llevo a la enfermería junto con Gray y Lucy

-¿Cuál de ustedes dos es su mejor amigo?- pregunto sin una pizca de delicadeza

Lucy y Gray se miraron momentáneamente, aunque en parte ya sabían la respuesta ç

-Yo debería serlo, pero Lucy pasa más tiempo con él siempre- dijo un poco enojado Gray, dejando a una Lucy complacida con su respuesta

Con eso Elfman declaró lo siguiente –entonces Lucy se quedará con él hasta que despierte-

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo en él resto del camino hacia la enfermería

Cuando llegaron Elfman lo depositó en una camilla y Lucy se sentó al lado del Dragneel, al ver esto Elfman y Gray decidieron irse

Lucy se quedó esperando pacientemente hasta que despertara, habían pasado un par de enfermeras, pero habían ojeado un poco sus papeles y le preguntaron un par de cosas sobre él ¨accidente¨

-Enfermera, ¿que tiene Natsu?- preguntó Lucy, ya que no le habían dicho nada de lo que le sucedía a Natsu

-Al parecer tuvo un pico de presión, lo más probable es que sea estrés, se acumuló tanto estrés dentro que ahora al hacer ejercicio y poner en movimiento la sangre colapso-

Lucy ante eso solo guardo silencio, habían un montón de preguntas dentro de ella pero sabía que la enfermera no podría responderla

Pasaron algunos minutos más y la enfermera se había ido

Natsu comenzó a abrir los ojos, notando como Lucy lo miraba de forma preocupada

Lo primero que vio fue su pelo, un rubio brillante que parecía increíble que fuera natural, sus hermosos ojos chocolate, su boquita, cada rasgo de ella era hermoso, mucho como para seguir siendo un amigo

-¨Si no lo intento no sabré como se siente ¨

-¡Natsu!- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba

-Lucy, sé que es algo repentino, pero quiero que seas mi novia-

* * *

 **Lamento la pinchi tardanza, es que se me juntaron un monton de cosas en mi vida personal y fue como que aaaahhhh, la verga de tiempo sin subir un capitulo, lo lamento**

 **TE SALIO LA CULATA POR EL TIRO**

 **sin mas, comentarios on:**

 **angel: somos dos jejeje**

 **DarkTemplar28: mashima no es un troll, es un hijo de puta, cuando gray le dice a juvia el ¨te daré una respuesta¨ es como que le esta diciendo que si, pero tal vez la rechaza, odio a m** **ashima y creo que ya salio el 474... para... me olvide que estaba en sabado jejeje**

 **aparte de que no me gusta el gruvia, pero ese momento capto toda mi atencion y dije ¨este es el momento perfecto¨** **y despues te daré una respuesta aaaaahhh**

 **ahora gray moria sellando a zeref y terminaba en navia, nalu y nali a la vez, el mejor final del MUNDOO (okno)**

 **kr1ppn: lo hice bien para ver si atrapaba a la gente o para ver si les interesaban las sub-historias y se quedaran en plan de quiero ma :P**

 **Naruto-dragneel: Continuaa :v**

 **JuviaBriel: A MI TAMBIEN, POR UN MUNDO CON MAS NAVIA**


End file.
